gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Baker
'Ryan Baker '''is a character in Grand Theft Auto: Online. History Early life Ryan Baker was born in Aspen, Colorado on June 3, 1996. When he was a few weeks old, he and his family moved to California. He grew up in Apartment 42 of Tinsel Towers in West Hollywood. In his early years, he was an average kid who enjoyed playing sports and video games. Early criminal life In his early adolescence, Baker began shoplifting candy bars and sodas to share amongst his friends. It wasn't until the age of 16 when Baker began committing more serious crimes. At this age, he became involved in the drug trade through a friend of his. After joining the Crips, he smuggled cocaine, marijuana, methamphetamine, LSD, and other drugs into California. One day in 2012, he stumbled across a group of gang members near his home who recognized him as a growing drug dealer and began opening fire on him. As a response, he drew a combat pistol. This led to him gunning down all 15 of them in a shootout, those being his first murders. Pre-GTA Online In May 2017, Baker orchestrated a terrorist attack. He went on an overnight flight and once everyone had fallen asleep, he went into the bathroom and changed into a combat suit. After getting changed, he left the bathroom with an AK-47 he snuck onto the plane. He stormed the cockpit and shot the pilot in the torso, hitting most of his internal organs and killing him instantly. A passenger heard the gunshots and went to see what was happening, finding Baker standing over the pilot's corpse with a gun in hand. The passenger angrily charged at Baker with a knife and attempted to stab him. However, Baker caught his hand, yanked away the knife, and stabbed him in the stomach, killing him. To ensure that nobody else tried to stop his goal of landing the plane near the Maze Bank Tower and detonating it, Baker left the cockpit and gunned down most of the passengers. When he turned to go back into the cockpit, a surviving passenger attacked Baker from behind and pulled off his mask. This passenger was Baker's father. Without thinking, Baker shot his father in the head, jerking him backward and fatally wounding him. Baker realized, however, that if his father was on this plane, then his mother would be too. He turned slowly and saw her slumped in the wall. She had been hit by stray bullets. Emotionally traumatized and knowing that she would call the police although mortally injured, he put her out of her clear misery. It was then that Baker was struck by another realization; nobody was controlling the plane. With a yell, he dashed into the cockpit and began trying to steer the plane, but to no avail; the plane's engines had failed after bullets from his gun went through the floor and damaged them. The plane ultimately crashed in the Mojave Desert, killing everyone inside it except for Baker. Severely wounded and close to dying, Baker crawled to the nearest hospital and recuperated for two weeks. Once he woke up from his coma, he remembered that his parents were now both dead, causing him to begin mentally breaking down. He went to his apartment and attempted suicide by hanging, and was later found by a friend who wanted to play football with him. His friend brought him back to the hospital, where Baker was told that he would never speak again because the rope permanently damaged his larynx. However, he disproved the doctors by beginning to speak again a week later. Events of GTA Online Being a wanted man, Baker went into hiding in an unknown location somewhere in the city and then reemerged once the coast was clear. There, he started a new criminal career as a gangster. After spending a few days on the streets, Baker went to Eclipse Towers in Beverly Hills and bought Apartment 3, where he presently resides. In November 2017, Baker was recruited into the Air Force by cops because of his amazing ability to kill swiftly and plentifully. He joined and was instantly promoted to the rank of Major for his skill. Less than a month later, he quit and returned to his criminal lifestyle. On February 11, 2018, Baker was apprehended in the Mojave Desert at a bar after having killed one of the patrons with a shattered beer bottle. He was charged with that murder, all of his other thousands of murders, arson, grand larceny, assault, disturbing the peace, kidnapping, burglary, extortion, and a wide assortment of other crimes. He was taken to the Skid Row Police Station after his sentence was determined: ''death by lethal injection. As another small punishment, a dunce cap was stapled to his head.'' ''An hour later, he was transported to Bolingbroke Penitentiary where his execution was to be carried out on February 13. However, sometime during the afternoon, his maximum security cell was found empty with his dunce cap crumpled up on the ground, meaning he had escaped. Unbeknownst to law enforcement and the public, Baker returned to the city. Once the Western War started, Baker joined the criminals, who are led by Edwardo "La Matanza" Martinez. On March 24, 2018, Baker was mortally wounded during a battle by a cop with an SMG. He was taken to the hidden underground criminal base by a member of the Mafia where his injuries were diagnosed as followed: sixteen fractured ribs, punctured right lung, bronchial collapse, uncountable high-velocity bullet wounds, and minor heart collapse. As treatment, he was made into a cyborg for until his injuries heal, granting him superhuman abilities (strength, speed, reflex, durability, etc.) He was then discharged from the base. Just six days later, his cybernetic enhancements were removed. Baker was last seen fighting in the city. Overview Personality As a kid, Baker was an average kid. Once he reached the end of puberty, however, he became involved with criminal activities which permanently left a mark on his mentality. After a hiatus from being a gangster (having joined the Air Force), Baker returned to the criminal underworld. Currently, Baker is a sociopathic gangster who is partaking in the Western War. Appearance Baker is tall and slender, being 6' and relatively muscular. He has long brown hair and green eyes. He wears a black LS hat, a black t-shirt, dark gray shorts, and black sneakers. Being rich (having a net worth of approximately $114 million), he also wears a 24k gold chain and a chrome/platinum watch. He is covered in tattoos; he has a flaming cross on his chest, a skull with "The Wages of Sin is Death" written around it on his back, a dragon on his right arm, a snake on his left, a flaming skull on his right leg, and a dragon on his left one. For almost a week, he appeared as half-robotic, with a face mask on to aid his breathing. However, his injuries healed and the cybernetics were removed, leaving him looking normal again. Skills Theme Song Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Online Category:Pages created by JacobMichael1337 Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Former Soldiers